


Someone's Got to Keep Them in Line

by queerquestion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, attempted public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a comic by Sessomesmaru on tumblr, the original post is here:<br/>http://sessomesmaru.tumblr.com/post/147439593545/i-woke-up-with-the-idea-to-draw-this-and-dragged</p>
<p>Basically they want to make out in the closet but Ana is onto those boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Got to Keep Them in Line

“Come on, boy scout, it’ll be,” Gabriel growled, a low rumble in his chest, and pulled Jack to his chest, “sexy.”

“I dunno, Gabe, what if someone comes home?”

Gabriel nuzzled against Jack’s neck, pulling him towards the closet, “No one is going to be back to the base for hours,” he nibbled at Jack’s earlobe and felt Jack start to melt against his chest, stumbling forward into the pantry with Gabe.

Jack pulled the door closed behind him, fumbling just a little bit. Gabe was kissing and biting down his neck, something he knew Jack couldn’t resist. Jack’s costume luckily would cover all the marks that Reyes left on his neck, just as it always did. Jack liked to admire them in the mirror in the morning, the red and black welts a pleasant reminder of Gabe’s ferocious hunger for him.

Gabe, for his part, was already more into it than he thought he would be. Sure, he thought about making Jack a hot mess in every possible location, but actually doing it in the pantry of the base? Oh, God, it was better than he could have imagined.

Gabe shoved his hands up Jack’s shirt, feeling his toned muscles. He pulled his face away from Jack’s neck so he could watch him. Jack always turned bright red, even now that he was practically an old man. The white of his scars stood in bright contrast to his blush. He was panting, apparently trying to contain his usual loud demeanor. Gabe chuckled softly, scratching a hard path down his chest, watching Jack arch, groan, and shiver under his touch.

“Fuck, Reyes.”

Jack only whispered, but that was all it took for Gabe to drop to his knees and start working at Jack’s belt. Jack gasped and grabbed the shelf behind him.

Gabe’s hands were slightly shaking in anticipation, but he was just managing to get the belt off and pull Jack’s pants down. He could see that Jack was already getting hard, the outline of him very visible in his underwear. Gabe started mouthing at Jack through his underwear.

Now was Jack’s turn to watch Gabe. As soon as Reaper, the feared monster in the night, had a dick in or near his mouth, the man fell apart. Instead of his usual cool, collected self, here he was, panting with his eyes closed, drooling. Jack grabbed the back of Gabe’s head and smirked as he shoved the other man’s face against his crotch, grinding against Gabe’s lips. It didn’t look comfortable for Gabe, but damn did it look good.

Jack could watch him like this for hours.

“-ssic. I mean, I had heard that it was really good, but I didn’t know even you liked that movie, Ana!” D.Va said as she walked into the kitchen.

Jack froze. Gabe looked up at him with a sly look, but Jack just cuffed him on the side of the head.

“Ha, girl, that movie has been an inspiration to me for 50 years. I’m glad I could be the one to show it to you,” Ana said with a pleased chuckle.

The sound of the fridge opening was enough cover for Jack to pull his pants back up and zip them, much to Gabriel’s disappointment. He continued to pout from the floor until he heard D.Va and Ana sit down at the kitchen table and continue to chat about some movie they just watched.

Jack stood there, crossed his arms and prepared to wait it out, there was no way they’d continue to hang out in the kitchen on those uncomfortable chairs rather than the couch in the next room, then he and Gabe could just leave and resume their activities elsewhere.

“Did you ever watch that movie with Dad?” D.Va asked.

Gabe stood; he still upset that Jack had interrupted him, but wasn’t going to be satisfied just waiting around. He grabbed Jack’s arms, trying to pull him close, but Jack just gave him a look to stop messing around. Gabe smiled sweetly, giving his best puppy dog eyes and just guided Jack’s arm up around his shoulders.

“Is that what you call Jack Morrison?” Ana’s laugh rung through the pantry, “Yes, we watched it together back in the day, I don’t know if he remembers it, but he certainly reminds me of Max sometimes. They seem to have similar levels of communication. That boy needs to use his words rather than just grunt.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but Gabe put his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. It started gently, but as with everything with Gabriel Reyes, it didn’t stay that way for long. It started to get deeper and involve more and more teeth. Jack was starting to tune out the conversation outside.

“Hey nanna? How come you’re so hard on dad?” D.Va asked.

Another chuckle, but Ana just responded, “Someone has to keep them in line.”

A thud and a sharp pain in his back and Jack just froze.

Now unless he was mistaken, there was a knife embedded in the door, just barely poking him in the spine. Gabe kept trying to kiss him, but Jack very carefully took Gabe’s hand from his waist and guided it to the side of the blade. Gabe stopped and felt the blade and slowly it dawned on him.

“What the hell, Nanna?” D.Va said from the kitchen.

Gabe just started laughing. Loud, uproarious laughter.

“Reaper?!” D.Va said from the other room.

Gabe threw his head back and laughed harder. Jack just covered his face in embarrassment, blush creeping all the way up to his ears.

“The boys decided to have a little fun while we were gone, it appears,” Ana said.

D.Va screamed and threw her hands into the air, running out of the room making gagging noises.

 


End file.
